Demencia
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: Demencia: Trastorno o perturbación de las facultades mentales de una persona/ locura. Claramente esta estúpida palabra me describía a la perfección. Bien me podrían llamar una demente por pensar de esa forma. El problema era que el chico al que quería era mi...hermano. ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ONE-SHOT/INCESTO/LEMMON. PASEN Y LEAN. AU.


**BIEN AQUÍ LES DEJO UN ONE-SHOT QUE ESCRIBÍ EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACIÓN. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME REGALEN UN BONITO REVIEW PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

**ACLARACIONES: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS ERÓTICAS E INCESTO. ASÍ QUE SI NO TE AGRADA ESTE GENERO ABSTENTE DE LEER. Y SI NO ES ASÍ. **

**¡DISFRÚTALO!**

**QUE YO LO HICE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO.**

**.**

**DEMENCIA**

**.**

**By: ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

_Demencia: Trastorno o perturbación de las facultades mentales de una persona/ locura_

Cerré con frustración la laptop, claramente esta estúpida palabra me describía a la perfección. Bien me podrían llamar una demente por pensar de esa forma.

Y bueno es que simplemente no podía reprimir lo que sentía. No hacia lo que sentía por él. Y es que no era solo el hecho de desear a un chico. Claro que no. Si fuera eso, no estaría en este maldito dilema. El problema era que el chico al que quería era mi...hermano.

¡Uchiha Sasuke!

Es el chico por el que he estado enamorada la mayor parte de mi vida, Sasuke con 20 y yo 17 murieron nuestros padres en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Por obvias razones tuve que mudarme con él, que decidió hacer su vida aparte una vez que entro a la universidad. Un año después del devastador problema, mi vida se complicó con demasiada rapidez.

Yo ya me había dado a la idea que Sasuke me gustaba como hombre, en un principio pensé que solo era admiración hacia él. Pero vamos denme algo de crédito. A quien en su sano juicio no le iba a gustar un chico como lo es el.

Con ese hermoso cabello azabache, con una cara de maldito ángel y un cuerpo hecho para el pecado. Lamerlo por todas partes, sería lo más delicioso qué harías con él.

Todo iba a viento en popa. Hasta que claro al estúpido de mi hermano se le ocurrió llevar a una de sus amiguitas a la casa.

_*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*_

_Había tenido un día exhausto en la preparatoria. Lo único que había deseado era llegar a mi casa y bañarme. Meterme en mis mantas y dormir hasta el mediodía del sábado. Mi hermano no estaba nuevamente __como últimamente_. No sabía a donde salía tanto.

_Una vez que me vestí, estaba dispuesta a meterme a las sabanas, un ruido proveniente de la entrada llamo mi atención. Era Sasuke. _

_Pero no venía solo. Estaba con una pelirroja voluptuosa. No era difícil descifrar lo que haría con ella. Lo que me sorprendía era que la llevara a la casa. Sabiendo que yo estaba ahí._

_Escuche como subían las escaleras. Por lo pesados que sonaban sus pasos supuse que ambos estaban ebrios. Se encerraron en su habitación._

_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando escuche como la chica gemía. Más bien gritaba. En la pared que conectaba nuestros cuartos se escuchaban pequeños golpes._

_Se la estaba cogiendo contra la pared. Me sonroje sin poderlo evitar. Me metí rápidamente a mi cama tratando de dormir. _

_Unas cuantas horas aun no podía lograrlo. ¡Joder! Que aguante._

_Me levante. Y Salí al pasillo. Me acerque a su puerta, me odiaba por ser tan jodidamente curiosa. La chica seguía gimiendo como desesperada. Incluso eran algo ridículos._

_Abrí la puerta y un gemido bastante sensual llego a mis oídos. Había gemido él. Un delicioso escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal al escucharlo._

_Abrí aún más la puerta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Mire hacia la cama, llevándome una vista bastante agradable. _

_Sasuke totalmente desnudo, sus brazos y espalda se flexionaban en cada movimiento que hacía y el esfuerzo que hacía para sostenerse. Sentía como me humedecía._

_Baje mi vista un poco más al sur. Sus caderas y trasero se balanceaban hacia delante y atrás, mientras embestía a la chica. Que tenía ambas piernas a sus costados._

_Cualquier persona normal le repulsaría ver a su hermano follarse a cualquier chica. Más sin en cambio. Yo, en vez de repulsión. Sentí excitación._

_Me aleje de ahí antes de que me descubrieran. Estaba completamente loca. Volví a mi cuarto y me metí en mis sabanas. _

_Eso me había hecho obsesionarme aún más con él._

_Así pasaron varias noches, el llevando chicas a la casa para follárselas, mientras yo me encerraba en mi cuarto, tratando inútilmente de no escuchar y obsesionarme más con él. Pero simplemente no funciono._

Ya estaba harta de solo escuchar. Y el solo hacía que odiara y envidiara a esas chicas. Porque ellas podían tenerlo libremente las veces que ella quisieran.

Deseaba que él me lo hiciera a mí. Pero era imposible, sabía que él me despreciaría si tan siquiera mencionaba algo como eso. Yo era la única que sabía de mis trastornados pensamientos.

Entonces una idea maravillosa se formuló en mi malvada cabeza. Yo podía saber únicamente de eso y él no tenía por qué involucrarse.

Sonreí con maldad. Sasuke seria mío. Como que me llamaba Sakura Uchiha.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

—Sasuke, por favor—ronroneo la chica que tenía sobre mi semidesnuda. La chica era bastante guapa, voluptuosa.

—no lo hare—le dije lo más cortante y convincente que pude.

— ¡hay vamos! ¡Quiero que me demuestres que es cierto todo lo que dicen de ti! O acaso tienes miedo.

_Miedo_. Eso no estaba en mi vocabulario. Pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a follar con los ojos vendados. Era muy humillante y Sasuke Uchiha no se humillaba ante nadie. _¡Hay por favor! ¬_¬* _Dijo una vos en mi cabeza. A mí me gustaba tomar el control.

—ok, está bien hazlo—dije rendido. Me gustaban las cosas nuevas y bueno había que probar. Ya después yo jugaría con ella.

Yuuki sonrió y se levantó y fue hacia su bolso, sacando un listón de seda rojo y lo suficientemente grueso para taparme los ojos. Se acercó a mí y me lo coloco, evitándome ver absolutamente nada.

Una vez que me los coloco volvió a besarme. Me gustaba la chica. Sabía besar, pero aun así no era gran cosa.

—Espérame aquí—ordeno. Antes de siquiera pudiera decir algo, escuche como la puerta se abría y cerraba. Dejando la habitación en completo silencio. ¿A dónde mierda había ido?

Esperaba que Sakura no estuviera en casa, no me gustaría que viera a una chica medio desnuda paseándose por la casa. Aunque bueno estaba seguro que me había visto hacer cosas mucho peores.

Aunque ese pensamiento, el hecho de que Sakura me haya visto tener sexo me excitaba. Había veces que cuando me venía, pensaba en ella.

¡Joder! Tenía que dejar de tener esos pensamientos hacia ella. Mi Jodida hermana.

Desde pequeña siempre me había llamado la atención mucho más que cualquier otra niña. Era extraño. Pero con el paso del tiempo fui descubriendo que era lo que me llamaba tanto la atención de ella. Cuando entro en la adolescencia y su cuerpo cambio considerablemente supe que me atraía sexualmente. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención es que era. ES. Prohibida.

Digo es mi hermana y todo pero simplemente no dejaba de tener pensamientos sucios referentes a ella.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, indicándome que Yuuki había regresado. Pensaba preguntarle a donde había ido pero sus labios no me dejaron formularle la pregunta.

Inmediatamente pensé en Sakura, me permití hacerlo, al final, el único que sabría que pensaba en _ella_ seria yo. Nadie más.

Sus labios se movían con torpeza y con desesperación.

—Tranquila, no me voy a ir a ningún lado- comente y sonreí al mismo tiempo. Esperando su reclamo. Que nunca llego. Algo andaba mal, de pronto estaba muy callada.

—Sabes que, me quitare la venda - dirigí mis manos a mis ojos sin esperar su respuesta. Pero unas delicadas manos me lo impidieron. A su vez volvió a besarme, esta vez mucho más despacio. Me perdí en su boca, antes había pensado que besaba bien, pero ahora superaba ese pensamiento. Y también el hecho que extrañamente sentía que era otra persona.

De nuevo pensé en Sakura. Deje de pensar cuando sentí como se sentaba a horcadas en mí. Presionando su mojado sexo en mi erección. Esta vez yo fui quien la beso, primero en los labios, que sabían a cereza, me deslice por toda su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello que devore, un exquisito suspiro salió de ella, lo cual me pareció lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado, ella no era tan escandalosa como las chicas con las que había estado. De nuevo se removió restregándose en mi pene, un gruñido salió de mi boca.

Sin pensar más acaricie sus piernas, su cadera, cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos. A caso se habían hecho más chicos. Si ahora eran más chicos, pero se sentían increíbles, aún mejor que los que recordaba. De nuevo gimió. Me agache a tomarlos con mi boca, pero el sostén me lo impidió, así que tenía que deshacerme de él. Dirigí mis manos a su espalda y con un solo movimiento quite el bra. Tome ambos pechos y metí uno a mi boca, succionando su duro y exquisito pezón. De nuevo gimió, y dirigió sus manos a mi desordenado cabello jalándolo en el proceso. Eso me prendió. La tomé del trasero y la tumbé en la cama quedando encima de ella. No podía ver nada. Pero me encantaba, estaba sintiendo a esta chica de una forma asombrosa. Y el hecho de pensar en Sakura lo hacía mejor.

Volví a besarla, dirigiéndome hacia su cuello, pechos y abdomen. Dejando un camino de húmedos besos. Esta chica tenía un extraño olor a cerezo, no recuerdo que antes lo tuviera. No importaba, baje más topándome con sus bragas, ella aún seguía soltando pequeños suspiros y gemidos en respuesta a mis besos.

Joder era música para mis oídos. Me alce un poco, para poder quitarle las bragas, las tomé deslizando las por sus exquisitas piernas. Las aventé a algún lugar de la habitación.

-abre las piernas para mí, preciosa- pedí, por algún motivo que no entendía, por lo regular con mis amantes me limitaba a solo tener sexo, sin hablarles, pero esta chica hacia algo en mí, que me volvía loco.

Sentí como me obedecía, incline mi cabeza entre sus piernas, inhalando su olor, que era exquisito. Sin espera más le di un lametazo. Joder sabía aún mejor.

-ahhh! Si- gimió para ella, seguí con mi labor, lamiéndola, lametazo por lametazo. Torturándola. Jamás había probado una chica tan dulce como ella. Aun a pesar que no era fanático de los dulces, bien podía hacerme adicto a este. Seguí lamiendo un poco más. Mordí y chupe su clítoris hasta lograr que se corriera en mi boca.-ahhh Sasuke- gimió mi nombre. Conocía esa voz.

—Eso me gusta gatita- dije sin pensar- ven a mí.

Me jalo del cuello hasta volverme de nuevo frente a ella, quería verla, pero sabía que sí me quitaba la venda se perdería el efecto que ahora había entre nosotros. Pero la imagen que me llego fue de una linda pelirosa de ojos jade, que seguramente estaba sonrojada y agitada por el poderoso orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Me beso nuevamente, mordió mi labio inferior. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y mi trozo hasta llegar al elástico de mis boxers. Hundiendo su mano en el interior de ellos, tocando mi pene.

-agh! ¡Joder!- gemí, comenzó a acariciarme desde la base a la punta con sus deliciosas manos, después me rodeo y me comenzó a bombear. Inconscientemente comencé a mecerme sobre su mano. Hundí mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, aquel aroma aderezo me invadió de nuevo.

— ¡Mierda!— sí no la detenía terminaría pronto y era algo que no quería, aún tenía mucho que hacer con ella.

Me recargue en mi antebrazo y dirigí mi mano hacia la de ella, alejando la de mi pene. En el proceso la acaricie de nuevo, hundiendo dos dedos en su interior.

—Por...por favor—suplicó. Sonríe para mis adentros, la haría que me suplicara.

— ¿por favor qué? Gatita—gimió en protesta cuando pare de mover mis dedos. No dijo nada, al parecer era bastante orgullosa.

— ¿por favor qué? Gatita— pregunte nuevamente, moviendo mis dedos, sus paredes se contrajeron envolviendo exquisitamente mis dedos, quería gemir pero me contuve. Si no lo decía rápido terminaría perdiendo la cordura.

—Por favor mételo de una puta ves—al fin cedió. Rápidamente me quite los boxers y me volví a colocar entre sus piernas.

—Abre las piernas— ordene. Ella lo hizo. Y sin pensar más, me hundí profundamente en ella.

—Ahhhhhh! Sa...su...ke— ¡Mierda! eso había sonado como lo diría Sakura. Me móvi más dentro de ella, extasiándome con su exquisita húmedes. Sus uñas me arañaron la espalda. Eso me gusto. Volví a besarla, lamí lo más que pude sus pechos. Mientras seguía metiéndome más profundamente en ella.

Logramos dar la vuelta sin salirme de ella. Y comenzó a montarme. Luego la cambie de posición ella me montaba mientras recargaba su espalda en mi pecho. Alce mis caderas para poder penetrarla con más fuerza. Mientras le susurraba lo maravilloso que se sentía su estreches.

—Ahhh—gimió nuevamente, la tomé del trasero indicándole el ritmo. Estábamos a punto de llegar. Busque su cara y la jale hacia mi besándola nuevamente, le mordí el labio inferior, nuevamente, me encantaba hacerlo.

La voltee nuevamente quedando sobre ella. La embestí con fuerza unas cuantas veces más. Estábamos muy cerca del orgasmo. Y llegamos juntos.

—Ahhh Sasuke— chillo mientras me abrazaba

-¡joder! Sakura- gruñí.

:*:*:*:*:*:

Cuando lo escuche decir mi nombre, me quede paralizada, acaso me había descubierto o tal vez el fantaseaba conmigo como lo hacía yo con él. Al parecer él se dio cuenta de su error ya que de pronto se quedó muy tenso. Se iba a levantar cuando lo jale.

—Espera— ordene mientras dirigía mis manos hacia la venda. Quitándosela.

Cuando sus hermosos ojos negros miraron los míos, estaban muy sorprendidos, pero lejos de encontrar odio o coraje, había algo que no podía descifrar.

—Sakura—dijo, acariciando mi mejilla, aún sin salir de mí—Sabía muy en el fondo que eras tú.

Dijo desesperado. Pero no hizo ni dijo nada más solo se me quedo viendo. Estaba como perdido.

—No estás enojado—pregunte arriesgando a hacerlo entrar en razón—lo lamento—me disculpe al ver que no decía nada.

—No hagas eso—su ceño se frunció, yo lo mire confundida—no lo lamentes, no después de esto.

—Pero somos _hermanos_— _bien Sakura justo ahora te acuerdas de ese pequeño detalle_. No dijo nada y sólo sonrió. Mierda esa sonrisa me mataba, era tan jodidamente perfecto que dolía.

—Créeme Sakura, justo ahora no pienso en ti como una hermana- dijo, embistiéndome nuevamente.

—Ahhh!- había olvidado que estábamos aún unidos y no me paso desapersivido el hecho de que ya estuviera completamente duro dentro de mí—nunca lo he hecho.

—Bien, entonces no te reprimas—jadee, esta vez moviendo mis caderas. Y comenzó a moverse, pero esta vez más deprisa, como si me fuera a esfumar de sus brazos.

El plan que había hecho salió mejor de lo que espere puesto que el correspondía mis sentimientos. La ayuda de Yuuki fue demasiado importante. Le debía la vida. Era excelente tener amistades de ese calibre.

Bien podía vivir así con él, teniendo sexo todos los días, Sasuke y yo teníamos algo más que solo sexo. Y sabía que Sasuke buscaría la forma de que pudiéramos estar juntos sin que nadie se opusiera al respecto.

_Esto iba a ser muy divertido. Mucho. Y mierda si no lo disfrutaríamos._

***FIN***

*Y la tentación me carcome de nuevo,

Mis ganas de pensar en ti

Oscurecen mi mente y mi espíritu.

Sólo lo puedo describir como demencia,

Aun no se como algo puede ser y no ser a la vez*

LO SE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA! :3 AUN ASÍ NO PUDE RESISTIR A ESCRIBIRLO.

AUNQUE SI YO TUVIERA UN HERMANO COMO SASUKE TAL VEZ NO LO PENSARÍA DOS VECES!

DEJENME UN COMENTARIO.

ATT: ZafiroSxS'n


End file.
